


XM Shit with Ransom and Holster

by Skyward_sarah



Series: We're in a special kind of hell [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU guide, Other, terms and facts that might help you figure the fuck out what you just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyward_sarah/pseuds/Skyward_sarah
Summary: AU guide for "There's Dents In Every Cause."





	XM Shit with Ransom and Holster

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be handy for readers since I throw out a lot of terms that aren't always explained well.

Welcome to the Resistance, rook! We fight to protect humanity’s free will from super sketch aliens. Sounds kinda far fetched I know, but it’s legit. Ask your mom.  Actually, don’t ask her because she will think you're crazy and that we’re crazy. We’re not crazy, being high and being crazy are two different things. We aren’t high---we aren’t  _ always  _ high. 

So, who are we, the Resistance, resisting? 

**Shapers:** an alien race that open  **portals** between our dimension and theirs to pump  **Exotic matter** into our world. It’s believed that they have been around since civilization became a thing. No one is really sure why they are doing this; the  **Enlightened** believe they are furthering the human evolution.  

Okay so I know I just threw a lot at you and it can be hard to swallow. Remember: we aren’t crazy, and we aren’t always high. 

**Exotic Matter:** a substance that is both matter and energy. It is invisible to the naked eye but can be seen thanks to new and advanced tech. Exotic Matter (we like to call it XM, get hip)in small doses has been proven to spark intense creativity and drive for knowledge. What is that? XM doesn't sound too bad? It helps make people creative and shit? Well, I said, “in small doses.” When overexposed to XM, people are driven to insanity. The inability to find an outlet to express the intense creativity consumes the mind. See these examples of XM sickness.

**Portals** : rifts between dimensions that XM travels through. They have a tendency to pop up where people converge in large groups.  I.e monuments, points of interest, art, museums etc.  We are still trying to figure out how portals are opened, and so far we haven’t been able to find a way to close them.

**The Enlightened:** a group of people who believe that the Shapers are here to help further the growth of humanity. Think of them as those nerds who go on and on and on and on about evolution and the course of humanity. 

It’s Free Will vs. Darwinism when ya boil it down. Yea, that's right, I know science and theories.   
  


**What will you be doing in the field as a member of the Resistance?**

 

Even though we haven’t found a way to close portals, we can lessen the amount of XM they pump into the world by a significant amount. You will be capturing these portals and defending them from the Enlightened. 

But why are we fighting against the Enlightened specifically? Instead of containing and redirecting XM like ours, the Enlightened’s resonators disperse XM through the city evenly instead in the condensed area around portals. The Enlightened are working side-by-side with the Shapers, and in other areas have been known to be aggressive and start fights with other Resistance members. Luckily the ones in Boston are quiet and docile, we don’t run into them too much. 

**Tech in the field:**

**Bursters*:**  One of your main weapons. Bursters weaken the portal, as well as Enlightened tech, putting them in the position to be captured.

**Resonators*:** Your other main weapon. Resonators are what we use to capture portals, they redirect the XM back into the portal. And what XM it can’t force back in, is filtered through the resonator, guaranteeing a slow release of the minimum amount of XM. We recommend a minimum of four per portal. They are damaged often, either by Enlightened members who are piss babies with a temper or from degradation over time.

**Turrets*:** They act as a second defense system. We don’t make these in the same quantity that we do resonators or bursters, but we always try to have at least one turret at a portal. Sometimes we just say fuck it. We do this a lot.

**Portal-shields*:** Not something we typically invest time and resources into, but come in handy on the bigger portals. 

**Scanner:** A device that detects XM. Most times they look like smartphones but can come in an array of sizes depending on the person. Regular field agents have a scanner that can easily fit in a pocket, while our data junkies have bigger scanners so they can house relevant data for the portals. Every scanner has access to our resonators and bursters, this allows you to remotely deploy them from safe distances. 

**Implant:** A small device that is implanted into your molar. When turned on, the vibrations from the implant interfere with the vibrations coming from your vocal cords. This changes the way your voice sounds to people at least two feet from you. Each member must have an implant before they are approved for field work. 

**Visor:** Visors are made from a synthetic material based in the same crystals used in resonators and bursters that when the light from the XM passes through the lens, it becomes visible. Think of them as super cool sunglasses, and always have them on hand. Bigger bases like D.C. and New York City have more advance visors that double as rudimentary scanners. From the blueprints we have in the database they look kick ass. Can’t wait to get our hands on a pair. 

*Please note that all of these devices react with XM which makes them invisible to the human eye, just like XM. They are still present physical objects that can be destroyed, but regular civilians tend to naturally avoid them. Ransom is currently looking into why they do this.

Of course, not everyone has to be a field agent! There are many different jobs that need to be done to keep our base running smoothly. You could work in the med-bay, crunch data, worry about our potential legal issues, or gather intel of all kinds. Most agents typically have another job alongside fieldwork, and it's common for some of us to fall asleep at our desks. I promise we won't bite if you wake us, we probably have more work to do.

  
  


**The Do’s and Don’ts of the Resistance**

 

 

  * ****Do:** Listen to your elders, kid. They know what they’re talking about so shut up and sit down.**


  * **Don’t:** When out in the field, NEVER go alone. Even if it’s a repair, bring someone with you. A bro doesn’t let a bro go out alone.


  * **Do:** Make sure that either you or your partner has ALL of the gear you need. We got a lot of shit, so um. Yea, check yo self before you rekt yo self. 


  * **Don’t:** Make sure not to get caught okay? If you’re trespassing, make sure you have an escape route, have forgeries, and DON’T GET CAUGHT.


  * **Do:** Pop the pills Ransom hands you. No, you’re not going to get high, no they aren’t poison. Pop the pills and strengthen your immune system.


  * **Don’t:** So there is this guy we call Spades. He will just be there to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s what he does. Don’t throw punches and don’t start a fight with him. Provoking him will only bring pain. We speak from experience.


  * **Do:** Wear the uniform out in the field. We aren’t asking much. Black/dark clothes. We will supply a jacket and. They look cool, stop staying it looks trashy IT IS STYLISH.



 

 

Now that you know the jist of what’s goin’ on, let’s talk about the most important thing:  **Resistance Culture** . 

I know what you’re thinking, yes knowing how your local Resistance members socialize is uber important in terms of teamwork and chemistry in the field. If you can’t get into the culture, you’re gonna have a  _ bad time.  _ We are co-workers, but also bros, and bros don’t leave other bros to twist in the fucking wind without telling them how ANYTHING WORKS. I’m not bitter. 

 

Right away you’re going to get a nickname. Nicknames are more than just term of endearment; while out in the field you are  **only** to use these nicknames. Above all else, we work in secrecy. Why? Because it’s cooler that way.  Actually because if the public finds out about any of this shit it will be a fucking riot and believe me we have thought of it, but it’s not worth the chaos it will cause.  It protects your identity in our database as well. The nicknames are important, kiddo. 

Each base is different and in turn so is what they do during downtime and team building. Here in Boston you get your ass handed to you by Baby Peach, yell about hockey, binge watch whatever Holster puts on the TV and refuses to turn off because he is a man-child who says “just one more episode” when he knows it will be more than one episode, get yelled at again because you haven’t read Harry Potter, and get so fucked up you can’t remember anything you did last night. It’s fun. Partake when you can. 

We’re big guys with BIG emotions.

**Das Haus**

Boston’s local Resistance base, or Das Haus as the cool kids call it, has experienced some… downsizes over the past ten years. When the Resistance first took root in Boston, we had a large, spacious, and state of the art base that was disguised as an old warehouse. We had the papers and everything for it. But as our agent population shrank, so did our total income and we had to look for a new base. 

Hall was able to buy a large-ish house that we now occupy. We had to move or give away a bunch of equipment to other bases close by, but as new people cycled in and out somewhere it stopped being a “base” and became a home. The name on the lease changes with every new leader, but even though Lardo is in charge right now, Shitty’s name is on the lease. No one but Lardo has seen it though, so it continues to be a mystery. 

A few of us live at the Haus, Lardo has a room upstairs and Ransom and I decked out the attic. Bunk beds and all. Two of the rooms are used as spares, it’s pretty common for people to stay the night so we like to keep at least one room open. The couch is fair game though, but don’t let Bitty find out you’re sleeping on it.

Our first-floor kitchen is stuffed with butter and pie. Take advantage of the pie. The basement fridge has beer, and this was a huge deal when Bitty first joined. Shitty threw a bitch fit. I think Lardo has a video. Anyways, Bitty is almost always in the kitchen when he has five seconds of free time so if you want something specific, pop your head on in and ask. He will be more than willing to make it for you. 

In the living room, you’re most likely to see Shitty’s left nut, watch Chowder fucking destroy everyone in Mario Kart, lounge about when there’s downtime, and try to assert dominance by wrestling you’re bros because bros wrestle all the time. We try not to think about what’s on the couch. Don’t look into it. 

The den has been turned into a monitoring room. Most of Dex and Chowders big computer shit is there, and it’s where Lardo keeps track of agents out in the field. Be careful to not trip over any of the wires. It’s kinda super expensive and replacing anything is a fucking bitch.

Ollie and Wicky basically own the basement. They spend a good amount of time down there working on blueprints or building the shit we need to do our jobs. It’s pretty interesting to shut up and watch them work. Honestly, those dudes are like telepathic or some shit. 

And, yea. That’s basically all it. If you need to know anything else about the Haus, just wander around a bit until you find it or until someone helps ya out. 

So, welcome to the Resistance, rook! We’re here to give humanity a chance to decide its own fate, and no matter what, we have each other’s back. If asked, some of would probably take a bullet, please don’t ask us to,  and we are here if you ever need something, Shapers related or not, sit down, take a slice of pie, and cry if you need to. 

This has been A Rookie’s Guide to XM and Other Shit. See ya around.


End file.
